Time Adventures
by MetaLatias
Summary: Robin's after the most famous killer of Britain, Raven's called a Witch, Starfire flees from Egypt and Beast Boy tries to stay out of the prehistoric food chain. Will Cyborg be able to find his friends and bring them back before they're lost in time forever?
1. Where did they go?

Time Adventures

Robin's after the most famous killer of Britain, Raven's called a Witch, Starfire flees from Egypt and Beast Boy tries to stay out of the prehistoric food chain. Will Cyborg be able to find his friends and bring them back before they're lost in time forever?

Chapter 1: Where did they go?

"Ok, now with these new sensors we should be able to find each other no matter where we are", said the half-robot proudly to his friends as he gave them their devices in which he placed the new sensors.

Right when he handed his green buddy his belt, their leader asked "And what if one if one of us is on a space mission? Will they work then, too?"

"Of course! We could even spot Star, if she went to Tamaran!" replied the metal man.

"Cool!" commented the green boy next to him as he put his belt on.

But the black haired boy in front of them didn't look impressed, instead he frowned a bit, half in thought "What if our enemies use to find us while we are separated?" He was very cautious about their technology, since the brain used their communicators to spy on them.

"Don't worry man, they send out a very special signal which can only be found by my special designed radar. Now all I need to do is build these radars inside your communicators."

Right then the Alarm got off and the Titan leader ran to their main computer. Looking at the screen he shouted "Titans! Trouble!"

"Who is it?" asked the green boy and his leader replied "It's Warp, he's at the museum. Titans GO!" And immediately all 5 Teens ran out of the room.

As they arrived at the museum and found Warp a fight began.

Warp threw some fossils at the Titans. While the three boys and the red-haired girl dodged them, the girl with the dark blue cloak stopped the falling valuable stones with a black aura and laid them down carefully.

A green Tiger charged at the man in the yellow suit, who dodged and kicked the Tiger in the side. Before the green Tiger could get up again green energy balls hit the ground around the man next to him, so he jumped aside to make room for the attack of his alien team mate.

"You will NOT destroy our friendship again!" shouted the girl with the green glowing eyes as she hit the man in the stomach. Warp skidded across the floor and hit the wall.

Before the half-robot and the masked boy could attack him with their fists, he jumped over them. Landing behind the two boys he thought 'I have to get rid of that girl, her anger could be a big problem.'

He shot a laser between the girl and the green Tiger which opened a portal in the wall behind them that sucked everything inside it.

The alien girl fought against the force that was trying to suck her inside, but as she saw the Tiger who had changed back into the green boy losing his grip on the floor and flying into the portal with a scream, she turned around "Beast Boy!"

She wanted to get after him, but was stopped as the dark girl grabbed her arm. "Starfire! It's no use! We have to beat Warp first!" The dark mage told her while fighting against the force that tried to suck both of them inside.

Starfire nodded and tried to get away from the portal, but its force was to tough and soon both girls flew through it.

"Starfire! Raven!" The Titans leader shouted and just then he felt his grip on the Cyborgs hand who had wrapped his free arm around a pillar. When the spiky haired boy lost his grip and flew through the portal, Cyborg shouted after him "Robin! No!"

He changed his newly freed arm into a canon and blasted a sonic laser at the man, who hid behind another pillar after he created the portal.

As Warp was hit, he flew out of behind the pillar and was about to be sucked inside the portal, but he shot another laser at it what caused it to close just in time and fell to the ground.

Cyborg walked up to Warp and hold him up by his collar. Looking as serious as he could, he asked the villain "Where. Are. My. Friends."


	2. Coming to

Time Adventures

Robin's after the most famous killer of Britain, Raven's called a Witch, Starfire flees from Egypt and Beast Boy tries to stay out of the prehistoric food chain. Will Cyborg be able to find his friends and bring them back before they're lost in time forever?

Chapter 2: Coming to

**Rob POV**

As I came to I found myself lying on a street. It was night and it was obvious I wasn't in Jump City anymore. Everything looked like in one of those old British movies.

'Looks like I travelled back in time… or even through space… but where are Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy? And what happened with Cyborg?' Then I heard the scream of a woman and short time later a man with an old British uniform approached me.

**Rae POV**

As I got up, I was in a rather nice and peaceful looking village. 'Where am I?' I thought 'Looks like some place of Europe in the middle ages.'

I started to walk along the street and looked for someone who could tell me where exactly I was.

**Star POV**

I woke up in some sort of cave. There was nothing there besides rocks and a burning bush. When I got a bit closer to the bush I noticed that the fire was not warm. 'What a strange thing' I thought then I heard someone coming.

Not wanting to accidentally change the line of time by interacting with someone from the past, I hid behind a boulder.

**BB POV**

I was on a big field of grass when I woke up and rubbed my head. "Where am I?"

Looking around I noticed a huge mountain behind the trees which formed a forest that seemed to cover the whole place except for some clearings like the one I was in. "What is this place?"

Then the loud and familiar scream of a giant animal roared through the trees. "What the - ? That sounded like…"

**Rob POV**

"What are you doing out here, boy?" the police man asked "Don't you know that the people here –especially young ones like you- aren't permitted to be outside at night? It is very dangerous out here with 'him' on the run!"

"Sorry, I ain't from here. … May I ask who this 'him' is?" I figured that this 'him' was the one who caused the scream I had heard a few minutes earlier.

**Rae POV**

"Excuse me" I began as I approached a young woman who just finished feeding some pigs "Can you tell me, what place this is?" The woman just looked at me, confused. Then she said "Verzeiht, ich konnte euch nicht verstehen. Was ist euer Begehr? (I'm sorry, I couldn't understand you. What do you want?)"

'Oh, looks like I'm in Germany. No problem. I can speak German, though it's a pretty old version they use here.' Then I asked her again, but this time in German "Ich wollte fragen, wo ich hier bin. Wie heißt dieses Dorf? (I wanted to ask where I am. What's this village called?)"

**Star POV**

The man who entered the cave walked towards the burning bush and looked amazed as he also noticed the fire was not warm.

Then a voice could be heard. I couldn't understand what it said 'Why does Earth have so many different languages?... Am I even on Earth anymore?'

The voice came from… the bush?

The man and the bush were talking for a few minutes, before he left again.

I watched him leaving and then looked back to where the bush was, but it was gone without a trace.

I decided it would be best to follow the man to see where I was, so I followed him out of the cave, but I tried not to be seen.

**BB POV**

"A T-REX!" I screamed as I saw the gigantic predator coming out of the forest and running towards me with its opened maw.

I jumped up, changed into a leopard and ran away as fast as I could. I knew a Tyrannosaurus couldn't keep running for long from experience, so all I had to do was running 'til I lost him and so I did.

I ran as fast and far as I could and when I stopped and changed back I leaned against a tree and looked around. I was in the forest.

"Ok, either I'm on one of those two islands from Jurassic Park, or… I have a problem." Right then I felt the ground shaking a bit.

I climbed on a tree to look around and saw the mountain I saw earlier and got a bad feeling as I saw a small cloud coming from its top.

"I have to get out of here" I told myself, changed into a hawk and flew in the opposite direction of the mountain.


End file.
